


Chances

by smarterthantheaveragebear91



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, M/M, Medical, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oikawa is a physical therapist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suga is a nurse, very subtle dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarterthantheaveragebear91/pseuds/smarterthantheaveragebear91
Summary: Iwaizumi always thought his second chance at a better life was joining the military with his best friend/foster brother. But after a terrible event that leaves him with nerve damage, a lot of pain, and too many scars to count, he finds another chance in his annoyingly flirty Omega physical therapist.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this saved partially for like a year now, and I think it's now time to commit to it. I can promise though the updates will be slow. ( I work 12 hours and go to school soooooo) But I promise to give it my all!

Iwaizumi had hated the taste of cigarettes in the past. Hated the way they burned down his throat and into his lungs, filling his mouth with an ashen taste. 

But now, sitting in the back of a hot Humvee in the middle of the desert, he sucked down the cancer stick like it was his only life line. The pack of Marlboros were one of the only things that he had to remind him of home.These and the dumb ass he called his best friend, Kentarou Kyoutani. Kyoutani was sitting across from him, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched. He had his helmet unbuckled around his head and rifle resting against his knee.

The new guy, Brandt was trying to keep from touching his legs in his sprawl and Iwazumi had to snort at that. He'd probably heard one of Noya's or Tanaka's tales of the infamous "Mad Dog". All the rest of them knew that Ken was just easily car sick and was trying not to throw up everywhere. 

He looked down farther where he could see the two trouble makers snickering and Daichi shaking his head as he sat at the wheel. At his side sat Griffin who had his headphones plugged into his iPhone, probably watching one of the videos his family had sent him. 

"How many days left, Griff?" he asked, pulling the butt of the cigarette out of his mouth and smashing it under his boot before shoving it in one of his pockets. 

Griffin turned back and smiled at him. "Fifteen, Z, fifteen." 

"Fifteen fuck yeah!" "Hoorah Fifteen!" Noya and Tanaka screamed, causing Kyoutani to startle awake and growl at them, which caused Brandt to "Eep!" and pull away. Everyone in the humvee cackled, even Daichi. 

Fifteen. 

Fifteen fucking days and he'd get to leave this dreaded desert and back to cool air-conditioning and bustling city streets and warm beaches with the cold ocean waves to cool his skin. 

Fifteen. Hoo-fucking-rah.

"How far from the compound?", Kyoutani asked, voice rough in his usual angry tone. Brandt look like he'd have a heart attack. "Twenty minutes total." Daichi answered, eyes still on the dirt road in front of him. 

Another Humvee was in front of them and in it, the rest of their team. Iwaizumi could picture the annoyed faces of Ushijima, Chikara, and Shizune as Reon and Matthews were no doubt screaming out Lady Gaga at the top of their lungs. He smirked at the image. Better them than him.

He let his eyes slip closed for a second, settling down as much as he could while bumping and bouncing around in the back of a Humvee. Then the truck swerved to the left hard, sending him into Kyoutani and Brandt's laps and an explosion was ringing in his ears.

The Humvee hit a rock hard and flipped over, sending all them airborne before settling down on its side. "Fuck" he cursed, getting up as fast as he could and barreling to the door and out. He pulled Kyoutani out after him and Brandt. The two of them were a little dazed looking, Ken from probably hitting his head when his helmet had slipped off in the crash, and Brandt just looked scared shitless. 

Iwaizumi, pulled the gun around him up so he could look into the scope. "Daichi! You guys good?" He swiveled around, trying to see if any potential hostiles were going to take their moment of weakness to their advantage. Kyoutani had reached back in to help Noya and Tanaka pull themselves out and for his own helmet. The three of them had lifted their rifles up too, and Brandt belatedly joined them when the initial shock went away. 

Iwazumi turned back to the front of the Humvee, not dropping his gun down and looked to were Daichi was trying to maneuver an unconscious Griffin up and out of the Humvee. 

"He's not fucking breathing Z! Help me get him out of this!" Daichi screamed. Iwaizumi pulled open the door, letting it slam over on the other side and grabbed the collar of Griffin's fatigues and pulled him up while Daichi pushed him out. 

Once they got him out, Daichi pushed him up against the underside of the Humvee and began performing chest compressions. As he counted off, Iwaizumi stood in front of him eyes trained on the desert in front of them.

Then he noticed the other Humvee burning up on top of the road. Two figures that looked like Ushijima and Shizune were pulling themselves out of it, while another person-it looked like Matthews- was dragging a body away from the wreck. 

"Tanaka! You and Noya go help them! Ken, you and Brandt help me cover the Daichi!"

Tanaka and Noya immediately set into action, guns pulled up to their chins and they set up back on to the road. They made it to the top before a spray of bullets came out of nowhere, taking out Matthews. Whoever he had been dragging out, laid unmoving next to his own body.

Iwaizumi, Kyoutani , and Brandt pushed back to surround Daichi, keeping him covered as best they could. They were basically sitting ducks where they were, out in the open. The only safe place would be behind the other over-turned Humvee where Ushijima, Shizune, and, from the looks of pale,soot covered skin, Chikara. Noya and Tanaka had barely made under there with them when the bullets started flying.

"We have to get to them!" Iwaizumi yelled to the others. "We need to get there and call in to base!" He moved to pull Daichi off of Griffin. The both of them moved under each arm to drag the man him up the hill. "Brandt! Cover behind us! Kyou in front!" Both men moved to do as told and they started at a painstakingly slow pace back on to the road.

Iwaizumi's pulse was still present in his head, loud and distracting. His eyes darted around the vast desert in search of the sniper that had taken out Matthews. 

He didn't have to wait long though, because where he was one second dragging Griffin's lifeless body up the side of a hill, the next an explosion to his right sent them all flying. 

His ears were ringing again, pain shooting down the side of his body. He looked down to see shrapnel and dirt ripped into his arm and side and leg. He bit back a howl of pain, looking for the other members of his team. Kyoutani was holding down a screaming Daichi, one leg on his torso as he did something to his leg. 

But then Iwaizumi blinked and realized there was no leg there and that Daichi was bleeding out. He moved as quick as he could, putting his hands down on Daichi's shoulders as Kyoutani wrapped a tourniquet as tight as he could around his leg to stop the blood flow. Once it was on, Daichi sobbed in relief, slumping back into Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sagged against him too before looking up.

It felt like there a knife in his chest now. 

A few yards away, Griffin and Brandt's bodies were ripped apart and strewn against the sand. There was no possible way either were alive. Iwaizumi sucked in a painful breath and stood, forcing Kyoutani up with him. 

"Let's fucking go!" he yelled, and the both of them pulled Daichi up and dragged him the rest of the way to the Humvee. Tanaka and Noya had moved to cover them as they go closer, letting Shizune and Ushijima take Daichi from them. Iwaizumi breathed easier once he was out of his hold.

But it didn't last long, 

He didn't here the gunshot, but he felt it in his side. It was a blinding white pain burning into his ribs and he staggered forward, catching himself before falling onto his knees. He could here Kyoutani yell his name before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> First one's like a prequel really. The second chapter it'll start pick up.


End file.
